The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for horizontally connecting printed circuit boards. Conventional daughter boards are connected to a motherboard in a perpendicular (i.e., vertical) configuration. However, such a configuration limits the size, shape, expansion capabilities, power density, and overall attributes of the motherboard, the daughter board, and any corresponding structure or enclosure. For example, under a conventional configuration, it may be difficult or impossible to provide adequate shielding between the daughter board and motherboard, to provide a grounding layer, or to conform to physical space or power density requirements.
A need exists to provide a low cost method of forming an electrical connection between a printed circuit board and a second printed circuit board located in parallel to one another. A further need exists to provide a method for placing an electrical circuit on a printed circuit board horizontally (e.g., parallel to) above a second printed circuit board to increase the power density of the assembly. An additional need exists for providing a method for placing a shield or ground plane on a printed circuit board placed horizontally above a second printed circuit board. A need also exists for providing a method for placing lands and runs on a small printed circuit board placed horizontally above a second printed circuit board to be used as jumpers on the second printed circuit board.